Fairy Battle
by xxItzChaosxx
Summary: Strangers against strangers. Friends against friends. And worst of all, lovers against lovers. Nalu. Read the warning inside. Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail...sadly.
1. Pink Hair and Boxing Gloves

**Hey so here's a warning  
>Some people may be OOC in this (Out of character)<br>There will be character deaths  
>I will not be able to update every day because I have other stories and I don't want to overwork myself<strong>

**Well enjoy.**

Lucy huffed as she smashed her fists into the bag in front of her.

"Lucy you're overworking yourself again." Loke her Celestrial Spirit warned as he watched the blood come from her bare hands.

"No such thing." She snapped back at him before slamming her fist into the punching bag. He sighed. She used to be such a happy girl. He would ask the question what happened, but he already knew.

She had been here for two months already. She didn't know she got here, but she knew why she was here. To find out who was the strongest mage in Fiore. There were over 100 people here. One day they all woke here in their own beds. They were explained the rules, that once a week there would be a battle between four people. Whoever came last would 'leave' the competition. Everyone eventually found out what leave meant. They were fighting for their lives.

At first Lucy didn't mind all this, she a cheerful girl who thought this was just a fun competition. She didn't know any better either. She was even weak when she arrived here, she didn't care either! She figured she could have some fun and make a few friends. Oh how wrong she was. She regretted that a week later. Lucy made herself a best friend, Cana. It's not that Cana lost, no she was very powerful. It's that someone was playing dirty. Someone had poisoned her, a poison that didn't react instantly. One that took a while to kick in, right when she was about to win. The poison wouldn't kill either, just torture her. No someone took the final blow to her head. Though killing other competitors was illegal, you wouldn't get punished badly for it. Just a few whips, or so she's been told. She had watched her best friend fall to the ground, life less. She wasn't going through that again.

Ever since that day, she had realized this wasn't a game anymore. She trained nonstop in the training room provided. During the week they were all allowed to roam free except for the top floor, no one would go there. Some people tried to befriend her but she just pushed them away. She wasn't going to lose any friends. She rather watch strangers die then friends. To be honest she'd rather watch no one die, but that didn't seem to be an option.

Most people would think that over 100 mages all in trapped in one place? Impossible! They should all be able to escape right? Use their magic right? Wrong. People have tried to escape before but it was impossible. It was like they weren't even on the planet anymore. It didn't matter how much magic power you had you could not defy them. _Them. _Lucy laughed bitterly to herself. She knew it wasn't them. It was just one person. One person controlling all of this. Though that person was able to create guards and monsters to keep all the mages in order, it was just one person. No one here had seen that one person's face and made it out alive. Sure they've all heard her voice but that was it. It was how they even knew it was a her.

"Lucy,"

She was the reason Cana was dead.

"Lucy,"

She was the reason so many people were dead.

"Lucy,"

She didn't even have the decency to give them her name.

"LUCY!"

"WHAT?" Lucy snapped back at her Celestrial Spirit, her eyes full of rage.

"Someone wants to talk to you." Loke answered un phased by the tone she had used. She had been using it a lot recently.

She turned to where Loke had pointed to see someone with pink hair holding some gloves, boxing gloves.

"You're hands are going to get bloody if you don't protect them." the man with pink hair said holding the gloves out to her. She only stared at him.

"Do you mind?"

"Yes, I mind that you aren't wearing gloves."

"It's not your problem." Lucy hissed at him. Why should she wear gloves? Cana felt tons of pain before she passed, why couldn't anyone accept that Lucy wanted to feel pain. She needed to. She had to learn to endure it. To keep moving on even when she's hurt.

"I made it my problem when I noticed you weren't protecting yourself," he answered shoving the gloves in my face. She tightened her fist ignoring the red liquid dripping down.

"_Leave me alone." _Lucy growled at him. He was p^ssing her off. Alot. Couldn't he just leave her alone? This had nothing to do with him. Why would he bother her like this?

"Put the gloves on." He stated keeping eye contact. He wouldn't back down. Lucy laughed silently to herself. She respected him for not backing down. He was still annoying her though.

"I will break your f***ing nose." She threatened her stomach filled with anger. She lifted her fist up to show she wasn't bluffing. He showed no movement. She was about to bring her fist to his face when a bell ring. A dinner bell. Everyone was forced to attend the three meals that was given to them. They all had to go to the cafeteria and take whatever crap that was given to them.

"You won't be so lucky next time," she warned glaring at him. She almost wished looks could kill so he would drop dead.

"Until then," he smiled, a playful smile then left towards the cafeteria.

**So..how was it? Good, bad? I'm sorry I killed Cana off in the first chapter it was hard for me too :(. Your lucky it wasn't Levy! Well anyways see yeah later.**


	2. Cafeteria

Lucy stared at the slop on her plate. Well it wasn't slop, it was a roast beef dinner. In her mind it was slip though. Anything that _she _gave them was slop.

She looked at the full cafeteria people talking and laughing. Normally Lucy would go sit in the corner and eat, but that was taken today. She swore to herself. She didn't feel like getting into a fight with the two boys in the corner. One had blonde hair while the other had completely black. She recognized them, they were supposedly the twin dragon slayers who sat with a group of people. She wondered why they weren't with them today.

"Where will I sit today.." she mumbled to herself scanning the cafeteria. She had no interest in sitting with anyone. She especially didn't want to eat in the washroom though. It was unsanitary.

"Oh look it's Lucey Wucey." a very annoying voice said behind her, Angel. Angel was still mad at Lucy for getting her Celestrial Spirits when their contracts broke. It's not Lucy's fault they chose her , but of course that didn't matter to Angel.

"Ha it's the weakling." Midnight, one of Angels friends.

"I can hear your thoughts you know." Cobra, another one of them.

"And I care because.." she replied turning to face the three. They usually had another person with them. What was his name? Lucy couldn't remember.

"Just warning you," the tanned man smirked at her, his annoying smirk. _At least his stupid snake isn't here.._

"Are these guys bothering you, Irefusetouseboxinggloves girl?" an equally annoying pink haired guy said walking over to Lucy.

"Not as much as you, doesn'tknowthemeaningofleavemealone guy." Lucy mimicked him. Who was he to decide when she needed someone to help. She could take care of herself.

"Whatever come on, I'm hungry." Angel ordered and the other two glared at the pink haired man, who called himself Natsu, for a moment before turning around and following her.

"Idiots.." Lucy mumbled to herself but she felt something grab her wrist that was attached to her hand holding the tray of food.

"You need a place to sit right? So sit with us." Pinkie suggested. Lucy snarled.

"Sit with you? You've got to be kidding me." She laughed harshly and turned to walk away. Anywhere would be better then sitting with him. Suddenly she felt herself being lifted in the air. She had been thrown over Natsu's shoulder. She was struggling to keep her food from falling.

"What the h^ll put me down!" she screamed at him gaining most of the cafeterias attention, only for a moment though.

"Nah I think you should come eat with me." he replied laughing as he brought her over to a table, she was slamming her fists into his back.

"Hey guys, this is the girl who doesn't like boxing gloves." Pinkie introduced her to some people that she couldn't see. Her rear end was to them though.

"Let go of me Pinkie!" Lucy said it was his last chance.

"Pinkie? My hair is sal-OW!" Natsu started to fall to the ground as her foot connected with his private. She dropped her food on the ground not caring anymore. She wasn't going to let him get off that easily. She grabbed his shirt/vest and flipped him over so she on top of him. She held her arm at his throat.

"You should take my threats more seriously." she said raising her fist. She made him a promise and she was going to keep it. She started to let her fist fall onto his face but someone caught it.

"Geez Flamebrain you kidnap a girl when you don't even know her name and she's even a better fighter then you!" Lucy turned around to see a black haired man in his boxers?

"I'm sorry for any trouble Natsu had caused you." A scarlet haired girl said, the one who had grabbed Lucy's fist.

"What do you mean she's stronger then me Ice pr- OW! WHAT THE H^LL!" Natsu screamed when Lucy got off of him and the scarlet haired girl punched him in the face instead.

"Don't just go grabbing random people Natsu!" she lectured and smacked him again, the man with only boxers on was laughing intensely. Lucy almost laughed too. It had been a long time since she laughed. For a reason though. She wasn't going to make friends. Or at least that was what she thought before someone said her name.

"Lucy?"

000

Natsu rubbed his cheek, the place that Erza just punched. It was probably going to be bruised for a few days. He grumbled in distaste. A giant purple thing on his cheek was definitely going to look weird. He swore he saw the blonde girl smile just a bit when Erza hit him though. He saw it disappear quickly like it never happened, but he saw it.

"Lucy?" he watched the blonde girl turn around to see Levy. Her eyes wide with shock. _Do they know each other? _Natsu thought to himself. He didn't know why exactly he decided Blondie would sit with them. He just felt something special about her, maybe this was it.

"Levy?" Blondie stared at Levy. She looked like she was about to cry. Which would look weird to Natsu since the girl was dressed in all black and was supposedly trying to look like a punk.

"I didn't know you were a mage!" they both said in unison walking to each other. Everyone looked confused at this. Well except those two.

"I haven't seen you in years!" the blonde girl, that Levy called Lucy, exclaimed. Levy wrapped her in a hug, but Lucy pushed away.

"I'm sorry, I just.." and she cried. She actually cried. Lucy turned around and walked away, wiping the tears from her eyes. She left Levy behind stunned.

"Good job Flamebrain you made her cry," Gray said accusingly at Natsu. Natsu didn't say anything as he watched her leave.

000

Lucy walked away from her child hood friend. It wasn't fair that Levy was here, she didn't deserve this. Levy had always been the sweetest girl. Lucy hated whoever did this to her. Now Lucy would have to experience that pain all over again. She wished Levy wasn't here. No, more importantly she wished everyone wasn't here. This was just cruel.

She sat quietly eating her lunch, that she picked up, at the edge of some random persons table. At first people stared at her in shock but said nothing. Lucy was able to get rid of most of her tears before she got there but she was still upset. She was always upset. Well that or angry.

"Attention everyone." A voice said and a screen popped up. _Her _voice.

"As we all know tomorrow is Friday so there will be a battle tomorrow." Lucy gripped her fork.

"The contestants will be; Natsu Dragneel." Lucy looked over at the pink haired man. _Didn't he say that was his name?_

"Minerva Orlando." Lucy looked around to see a girl smiling, she was older but not too old. Lucy sighed remembering how everyone was at least 10-30 years of age here. 10 year olds. 10 YEAR OLDS! _She _even brought kids here.

"Max Alors." One of these people would be dying tomorrow..

"Lucy Heartphilia." She swore under her breath. Sure she's been in a few fights but it didn't mean she was happy each time. Each time Lucy would have to fight to survive. Each time she had known that one person there would die.

"That is all for today." The screen disappeared along with the names pasted on. Lucy dreaded Fridays.

**Yay update :D. Also did you notice there was no authors note up there? Is that a first for me? I don't know! I sure like to talk.. so anyways I figured I would tell you how I came up with this idea. Super smash bros brawl gave me the idea xD. Well anyways on with the story**


	3. Interesting

Lucy was lying in her bed, 12 more hours until she would have to fight. Every week the four people that were chosen got to stay in a nicer, more secure place to sleep in case anyone tried anything. This room contained of a bed, it's own washroom, and a closet. While the normal room was just a bed and a closet. It wasn't much of a difference but Lucy very much appreciated being able to wash herself without other girls in the room.

Lucy sighed staring at the catalog in her debating whether or not she needed new pants. See the mages trapped there weren't treated horribly (excluding the punished and people who lost) each mage got a catalog of weapons, clothes, and other things, along with a pen. All they had to do was circle what they wanted and put it in the mail box then the next day everything they circled was there. There wasn't a limit either. Not only that but they also had several other rooms such as a gym, game room, theater, and an indoor pool. Lucy really didn't understand why _she _gave them all this stuff but she didn't question it. Though she never used the game room or theater, Lucy was always in the gym or pool to train. Always training.

_I will win this.._

She closed her eyes hoping to get to sleep, but she knew it wasn't going to happen. She was to anxious, not in a good way though. The loser dies, while the winner gets one week in _the _room. _The_ room, was like a mansion. Lucy had never been able to go into yet since she wasn't the first winner, she was always second or third. Never fourth, never first. She had only ever heard rumors of the room but most people said it was the best place they've ever been. No matter how much she denied it, Lucy knew she wanted to win just once so she could see the room.

Yet fear was stronger then the small hope she had. The fear of being fourth. The fear of dying. The fear of proving she really was weak. Ever since she lost Cana, she didn't want to be weak anymore. She realized how serious this game was. She realized that she had to win to see her family again. She realized that life was a game. A game. No matter how many scientist put it, life was all about luck. Life was the game of luck. Lucy was unlucky to have been a mage. Unlucky to have been brought here. Cana was unlucky to have been poisoned. So far Lucy wasn't winning the game.

000

"Lucy Heartphilia.." a girls voice echoed as she stared at the screen, the one where the blonde haired girl was attempting to sleep but failed so every once in a while she would pick up a book or the catalog.

"You're a strange one.." she mumbled to herself. While most people ended up adapting to their new lives and the fact that they could die, Lucy changed. No the girl didn't believe it was because of that. Didn't one of her friends die? Kera? Was that the name? No..it was the card girl. She was powerful wasn't she? Not as powerful as some but powerful.

"It's a shame that she had to die, but that just proofs she wasn't the strongest." She smirked to herself. She would accomplish her mission, even if that meant a few sacrifices. She was to find the ten strongest mages in Fiore, and secretly she hoped Lucy would be one of them. Not all the mages were here though. She wasn't able to conquer enough magic so she had only brought the younger ones.

"Mistress do you require anything else?" a soldier asked from behind her, one of her handmade soldier. He and the others were to keep the others in check. Some say it's living magic, but it wasn't they were just puppets for her to use.

"Yes, I want you to keep an eye on Lucy Heartphilia make sure she doesn't get into any trouble." she instructed. Lucy..interested her. She knew why too.

"The blonde who will be fighting tomorrow?" The guard asked and the girl nodded.

"We don't need her poisoned like the last one." The girl said looking back at the guard.

"Make sure you do your job this time, we don't want to have to get rid of our general." she warned.

"Yes mistress."

"Good now leave, I wish to be in peace." He did as he was told. She sighed to herself. Just because they were made from her own flesh didn't mean they were annoying or reliable. She just knew she could get rid of them whenever she wanted.

Tomorrow was Lucy's fight. Was she to die? Was she to win? The girl was smart, but she didn't know everything. She estimated Minerva may win, she was one of the strongest back at where she lived but there was no guarantee.

So far at least 9 people have lost and been 'kicked' out of her little tournament. Apparently quite a few people figured out what happened to the people who lost which was a disappointment to her. She had wish people wouldn't fear this, but she always wished they would fight their hardest each time. She smirked to herself. Things were starting to get intense. Her plan had begun forming with only 9 deaths. Perfect. Soon things will be getting harder.

"Let the games begin."

**So quick authors note, are you guys liking this? I'm trying to make it intense and all. I don't know if I should add many jokes.. So anyways who do you guys think will win the battle? Minerva? Natsu? Lucy? Max? I don't know! Actually I do..Well anyways see yeah later**


	4. Max vs Lucy vs Minerva vs Natsu

"Welcome to Fridays Battle!" the voice Lucy was so familiar too boomed in the arena. Every Friday each of the players selected were teleported to the arena and anyone could watch if they wish. They didn't have too though. The arena wasn't always the same either, it changed scenery.

This time it was like a forest. The place was filled with trees and there was even a lake. There was also various flowers and plants. Lucy could never tell whether or not they were real trees and a lake or if it was just magic.

"Our four contestants today are; Minerva Orlando." The crowd burst into cheers, though they couldn't see them it was easy to hear them.

"Natsu Dragneel!" There was some cheering this time not as much as Minerva. Was he not as popular?

"If you lose Flame brain you are my servant for the day!" A familiar voice yelled at Natsu, the shirtless guys voice.

"I ain't losing Ice princess!" Natsu yelled back. Lucy frowned to herself. They treat this like any old game. Not a game of life or death.

"Lucy Heartphilia!" The cheering wasn't as much as Natsu's but it was still there. Lucy had mixed feelings about this.

"Max Alors!" Lucy looked over at the man with a bit of stubble and brown hair. She couldn't figure out whether or not he was confident. He looked a bit nervous but he also looked ready.

"Let the games begin!" The voice yelled. _Let the games begin.. _that wasn't what _she _said. She would normally say "Let the fight begin." It wasn't a big change but Lucy had to wonder why. She didn't have a lot of time to wonder though since Max struck first.

"Sand Slash!" he yelled moving his arm like a whip and a blast of sand went towards Natsu, Minerva, and Lucy. Each was able to dodge it. Natsu smirked a bit, Lucy was forming a plan in her mind while Minerva just stood there.

"Fire Dragon Wing Attack!" Natsu yelled fire sprouting from his arm and he went to attack Minerva. Lucy looked over at Max who's attention was now on her. Were they making their own separate fights?

"Sand Blast!" Max yelled and a blast of sand charged at Lucy. She easily dodged it. She had figured out some of his offense already she needed to know his defense now.

"Open gate to the centaur, Sagittarius!" Lucy yelled pulling her key.

"Bombard him with arrows." she instructed pointing to Max and Sagittarius did as he was told.

"Sand Wall!" Max said then a wall of and appeared before him stopping the arrows Sagittarius sent. _Perfect _Lucy thought before sending Sagittarius back and dug Aquarius key in the water.

"Open gate to the water bearer, Aquarius!" she yelled and a mermaid appeared with blue hair holding a bucket.

"Shoot him with you water," she commanded and she did. Max did the same defense move he used last time but instead his sand turned to water.

"Wha.." Max said as he was encased in mud, unable to get out. Lucy didn't want to hurt him since he didn't actually do something so instead she decided to make him unable to fight. Just like she would do with the rest.

"Open gate of the scorpion, Scorpio." the man with a scorpion tale appeared.

"Those two." she pointed at Minerva and Natsu who were currently fighting, but she couldn't figure out who was winning. Scorpio sent a blast of sand over at the two and Aquarius water followed shortly after. It was able to trap Natsu but Minerva had dodged it.

"What the let me out!" Natsu complained and burst into fire making the mud harden up. _Idiot.._ Lucy thought to herself as Natsu was encased now in hardened mud, which is like concrete.

"Again!" Lucy said pointing at Minerva but the girl only smirked **( I don't understand Minervas power so if I get anything wrong then sorry)**. Lucy blinked for a second first noticing that Aquarius and Scorpio weren't doing what they were told to them she realized she was facing them. Minerva had teleported her that and now had her arm around Lucy's throat.

"I see your spirits don't attack when y-" Minerva started but Lucy cut her off by slamming her fist into Minervas jaw. Minerva released Lucy and coughed for a few second. Lucy didn't wait that long as she brought her whip out and grabbed Minervas foot. She used the strength she had to pull her over and make her fly into a tree. Lucy started to walk away thinking that she had beaten Minerva, but she was wrong. Suddenly the air around her started to get hotter, a lot hotter. Lucy turned around wiping the sweat from her forehead and breathing heavily.

"B^tch." Minerva hissed and instantly Lucy thought she was on fire. Then she was freezing cold. Then hot again. Then cold. Lucy winced in pain but didn't make a sound. She had opened her mouth to scream a few times but didn't knowing it would show weakness. Lucy gripped onto her whip and tried to fling it forward to hit Minerva but it was too late Minerva had gotten to Lucy.

She punched Lucy in the same place that Lucy had punched her. She then kicked her in the stomach making Lucy stumble back a bit. She raised her fist to block the next attack but it went instantly hot turning her hand red and making it harder to move. She was getting tired, and lucky for her the bell rang indicating that the battle was over. Minerva didn't seem to care though as she kept hitting Lucy.

Lucy spat out a bit of blood as she dodged Minervas next attack but the air where her back had ended up went to below zero.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" A voice boomed but Minerva didn't care. Lucy felt her back smack into a tree and she opened her eyes to see Minerva who was smirking and had her fist out. Her first went to hit Lucy but someone stopped it.

"_She _said that was enough." Natsu warned and Minerva glared at him.

"You think I care?"

"I think you should." another man said behind Natsu that Lucy didn't recognize.

"Who are you?" Minerva snapped not releasing Lucy.

"The lead general here and unless you want to end up on the second floor put her down." he threatened and Minerva did as told letting Lucy fall to the ground.

"This isn't over." Minerva stated and walked away.

"How..did you get out?" Lucy asked noticing that Natsu's hardened mud case was broken.

"It took a while but I finally broke it." he answered and offered a hand but Lucy refused getting up by herself.

"Here are the results." The voice said and a screen appeared.

1st. Lucy Heartphilia

2nd. Minerva Orlando

3rd. Natsu Dragneel

4th. Max Alors

1st? Lucy actually got first? She thought for sure when Minerva had attacked her that she would've gotten second. She was sad that Max had gotten last though but just like the other three she was happy it wasn't her.

**Lucy got first cool eh? I'll explain how in the next chapter :P. Well see yeah later.**


	5. Luce

**Hey so I won't be able to do this from Feb 4-11 if your lucky you might get ONE chapter.**

Lucy sat on her bed in her room. She was happy to be able to go find out what the special room really is but she was also disappointed in herself. She didn't deserve to win. Minerva had obviously beaten her. Anyone with eyes knew that. So why did Lucy win? Why was Minerva only 3rd?

Lucy heard the bell for their dinner ring. The competition was over she was in her regular room and by tomorrow she would be in the special room. Lucy got up slowly rubbing a bit of cream on her arm that one of the soldier had given her. It confused Lucy..they had never helped other competitors when they were hurt before. So why her?

She walked into the cafeteria to see Sting and Rogue in her spot again. Lucy gave them one chance, that's all she ever gave anybody now. She walked over to the corner, the only one with a table and chairs. It was a small table with only three chairs, made it even better in Lucy's mind. She hated sitting with people. People that could die.

"That's my spot." Lucy said glaring at the two mages. Rogue didn't reply and kept eating his pork chops. Sting on the other hand smirked.

"Really Blondie? It was free when we got here." Sting teased shoving his fork into his pork chop. Lucy grit her teeth.

"Leave now." Lucy commanded she was not in the mood for games. She grabbed Sting's fork out of the pork and held it above his hand.

"Leave or it comes down." She threatened holding the fork. What was with this guy? He was almost as annoying as Natsu.

"Yeah you heard the lady move." Speak of the devil..Lucy turned her head, but didn't move her hand, to see another annoying person. Except this one has pink hair.

"What are you doing here?" Lucy asked looking at him. Sting grinned, he seemed to be intrigued.

"I just wanted to congratulate you on winning and then I noticed these two were bugging you."

"Actually she was bugging us." Sting interrupted but Lucy sent him a look that would scare a monster. He quietly backed down while Rogue awkwardly ate his dinner.

"I don't need a _congratulations_." Lucy hissed the last part. She didn't deserve to win. Not only that but she would keep pushing herself now. She needed to learn to endure pain more. She couldn't be a weakling anymore.

"Why not you won? I'm so going to beat you next time Luce!" Natsu exclaimed smiling. Luce? Was that a nickname? What gave him the right to give her a nickname?

"You treat this like a game.." Lucy said slowly, angrily with her head down looking at Sting's hand.

"Well it kind-"

"Don't you dare say it's a game!" Lucy yelled swinging her hand holding the fork away from Sting's hand and to Natsu's throat. Inches away. "You don't risk your life for a game! You don't watch the people you care about die for a game! DO YOU CARE ABOUT ANYTHING?" she screamed gathering almost all of the cafeterias attention. She didn't care. She was mad. Natsu closed his eyes for a minute and took a deep breath.

"You think I don't know that?" Natsu asked coldly. He seemed angry. "I know people die from this game. I know what happens."

"I treat this like a game because in a way it is. A cruel game that no one should have to play. Yet we do. You have no idea how many people I've lost but I keep on living like any day could be my last for their sake. They wouldn't want me to be depressed because of them. Cana was my friend too Luce."

Cana? How did he know Cana and her were friends? How did he know that it was because of Cana's death she became like this? How?

"And I'm going to avenge the all.." Natsu whispered quietly under his breath so no one else could hear. Lucy opened her mouth to respond but she was cut off.

"Hello it seems that a lot of people have been questioning the battle the other day so _she _wrote a note to explain it." a guard said at the front of the cafeteria holding a piece of paper. Lucy grinned silently to herself when she heard that the guard emphasized she in a bad way.

"Dear Challengers,

I have been informed that some of you are 'confused with my decision making of the winners of the previous battle.

I have sent this letter to tell you why, though I would've said it on the speakers but I am a busy woman as you can guess.

Well anyways Lucy Heartphilia was put in first place since she was able to make two of challengers unable to battle thus showing remarkable strategies and she had also shown that she was good in combat.

Natsu Dragneel placed second because he was unable to fight for the rest of the battle. Though before he was unable to fight he showed remarkable combat skills and an enormous amount of magi energy.

Minerva Orlando was placed third because though she showed enormous amount of magic energy and great combat skills, she was losing to Natsu Dragneel in their fight and not only that but she had broken one of the rules and kept fighting.

Max Alors placed fourth because he showed a weak amount of magic energy and very bad combat skills.

That is all enjoy your meal." The guard finished before walking away. So Minerva had lost points due to breaking a rule? Yet the person who killed Cana was placed first.

_Cana was my friend too._

Things started to click into Lucy's head. Realization hit her. Cana had always talked about her friends. The pink haired goofball, the stripper, the red haired demon. She had always talked about her friends from her guild but she was never able to find them. Lucy never noticed those people either. Were they hidden from them? No that didn't make sense..

Lucy decided to skip dinner and head her way back to her room, she had to pack for the special room. Little did she know so much would happen there.

**Oooou what's going to happen?! Bwa ha ha I'm so cruel.**


	6. The Legendary Room

Lucy opened her eyes slowly not recognizing where she was. She sat up alarmed. She looked around the room, the room was bigger then what she was used to and that was saying something. She scanned the room then saw her own luggage and remembered. She was trapped here to fight, for someones amusement. So why wasn't she in her own room?

_Oh yeah I won the battle._

Lucy remembered winning against Minerva only by a little bit though.

_So this is the legendary room?_

Lucy looked around the room. Her bed was circular with the comfiest pillows and blankets she's ever felt. In one corner of the room was a vanity, along with makeup. Makeup. Geez when was the last time she had that on? They were offered makeup yes but Lucy didn't want any ever since Cana died. Ever since Lucy became this.

In another part of the room was a dresser, not a closet. A dresser. When did she last see one of those? All the rooms were just a bed, a table, and a closet. There was also a computer. A real life computer. Even though there was a game room there was no computer. Probably because _she _didn't want people online talking to non mages. Lucy planned on doing just that, but not yet she didn't want _her _t_o _ floor was covered in gold tiles, real gold tiles not only that it was rimmed with small diamonds.

_How much would this have costed?_

Her father was rich, filthy rich in fact but there was no way even he could've afforded this. Her father.. though he was a ruthless tyrant and kept trying to marry her off she had to admit, she missed him. She was a runaway when she appeared here but every day though she didn't like to admit it, she missed him. Not the tyrant he is now, the man he used to be. The man before her mother had died.

Lucy sighed getting up from the bed, the oh so very comfortable bed. She decided to get a look around the place. She left her room to see that the floor looked the same as the room. She kept walking down the long hallways with paintings every few meters until she hit the main room. She gasped. It was breathtaking. There was a diamond chandelier hanging from the ceiling and underneath it was the most elegant table with chairs she had ever seen. At the left of the room was the biggest black leather couch she had ever seen. Believe or not in front of it was giant TV. A TV. An actual TV. The only TV Lucy has seen in a while was the one in the theater but that didn't count since it was just a screen that a projector played on. At the right of the room was the kitchen. The stove and fridge were sparkling in Lucy's eyes with the counters so clean. There was one thing off though, a man with orange hair and glasses was right in front of the stove cooking something..

"Loke?" Lucy asked surprised to see her Celestrial spirit.

"No I am merely a servant who looks like your spirit so you feel more at ease." the man explained. Lucy grasped the whip at her side. Who the h^ll was this man?

"I am your servant, you have many for the week we all look like your spirits since that is all mistress figured you felt safe around." He said a bit more slowly. It didn't make her feel safe at all. It actually made her feel less safe.

"Hello Miss Lucy I am too show you around the 'room' but I see you've seen most of it so why don't I show you the last few rooms." A voice said behind her a very familiar voice. She spun her head around to see Capricorn. Or a look alike. She decided to play along for now but she knew she would always have to have her guard up now.

"And this is the spa." The Capricorn look alike said as they entered a room. The room was big with a massaging bed and chairs. Turns out Virgo and Aries look alikes ran that station.

"There are a few more rooms but if you like you can stay here until breakfast, which Loke is preparing, and after that I can show them to you." Capricorn offered. Lucy could really use some relaxation...she was quite tempted.

_But who knows these people could stab you while your not paying attention_

_Relaxation..._

_You need to always be training, get stronger!_

_Relaxation..._

_You only won against Minerva because of the rules she could've easily beat you, you must get stronger!_

_Relaxation..._

After a long debate with herself, she decided to get some relaxation.

000

"Hello Loke look alike?" Lucy asked ,coming out of the spa still alive, when she noticed the Loke look alike wasn't in the kitchen.

"Right here princess, and I would appreciate it if you just called me Loke." he said over at the dining room table putting down a plate of pancakes covered in maple syrup. Lucy smiled in delight at the sight of pancakes. She loves pancakes and maple syrup, but how did he know that?

"How did you know this is my favorite? Also I will not call you Loke, you are not Loke and do not call me princess." She snapped sitting down in front of the pancakes. She was starving sure but these could be poisoned.

_Oh so now you listen to me? You know what eat the f***ing pancakes and get yourself killed._

Lucy sighed at her own thoughts. She felt like she had two people in her head sometimes. And that 'other' person wasn't always supportive. So to teach her a lesson she took a bite of the pancakes. And surprisingly she hasn't died...yet.

"Ready Miss Lucy?" Capricorn look alike asked behind her when she had finished off her pancakes.

"Sur-" Lucy started but stopped when she heard something. It sounded like 'help'. She tried listening for it again but she heard nothing. Instead she found herself staring intently at the door.

"Miss Lucy?" Capricorn said noticing her attention was elsewhere. She didn't move her head. Instead she thought she heard another 'help'. This time she was able to figure out what gender but that didn't matter. She heard it coming from the left but something told her it was out that way.

"Um I'll take a rain check.." Lucy mumbled before bolting out the door. It brought her to a familiar hallway, even though she was able to stay in that room for a week she was allowed to come and to the main place and socialize with everyone.

"Hey Luce I'm sorry about yesterday..." Natsu said noticing she was in the hallway too. She ignored him though and followed her instincts.

"Luce?" Natsu said questionably but she ignored him again quickening her pace, she was worried for some reason. Immediately she stopped and stared at the door in front of her. The door was in the way, she would have to go up those stairs to find the girl. Too bad that door led to the second floor.


	7. The Girl

_Is this pay back for not listening to you earlier? _Lucy thought to herself.

_What kind of person do you think I am? I'm not the one making you go to the second floor. I actually highly disagree but what do you care you don't listen to me._

_Who are you anyways? _Lucy felt weird having this conversation with herself.

_Your common sense idiot._

It didn't matter she had to do this.

"Luce...what are you doing?" Natsu asked as she stared at the door to the second floor. She could feel it. She had to go up there. No matter the risk.

She took a deep breath before opening the door.

"Hey whoa you can't go up there!" Natsu complained but it was too late Lucy had closed the door.

It was dark. That was the first thing she noticed. The second thing she noticed was the smell. It was the smell of blood. Though she was only on the staircase to the second floor she could smell the blood. Was it that strong of a scent on the second floor or were people killed and tortured here? But why on the staircase?

She pushed the thought away. She didn't need to be thinking about that now.

She went to grasp the railing. But there was none. Only wall. That didn't help the fear in Lucy's chest that was slowly rising. She also didn't like the way that the stairs creaked under her feet. She feared she would fall right through.

She held her breath as she took another step.

How long were these stairs?

As if on cue she hit a wall in front of her.

_Apparently that long._

Lucy held her hand out feeling the wall for a door knob or something. It couldn't just be a wall could it?

Finally she felt something, it was a door knob. This was a door. She opened it slowly trying not to make to much of a noise. Who knows what the guards would do if they caught her up here. One time there was a girl, Laki was it? Well she got curious about what was up here so she decided to check it out and was never seen again. Lucy shuddered at the thought. If the guards found her would she even be able to defend herself or would she be over run quickly?

She peaked her head out the door and looked left then right. There weren't any guards. Slowly she walked out and proceeded to follow her instincts. They were telling her to turn left, but the voices she heard told her to turn right.

"Lady has been extra cranky lately." One of the voices said, they were distant voices though. By the way Lucy could hear it sounded like he/she was coming from a corner down the left side.

"Yeah it's because _she's_ impatient." another voice said. They were definitely coming in Lucy's direction. She closed the door quietly as she waited for the guards to pass.

"_Her _plan is never going to work." the first one said.

_What plan?_

"Don't say that _she_ might hear you." the second one warned. How could _she _hear them. If _she _could hear them does that mean _she _could hear Lucy too? That means Lucy wouldn't be able to talk at all.

Lucy waited a few more moments to hear any voices. The voices were gone. Well not completely gone but more distant so she couldn't hear them. Again Lucy slowly opened the door and walked out.

She decided it would be best to creep along the walls. She kept walking and walking, quietly and keeping an eye on everything, until she hit a door.

It wasn't the first door she had seen up here. No, most of them were labeled as torture chambers, except for this one. She placed her hand on the door knob. It felt strange. She felt as if something terrible was down there. That this was a trap. Yet it also felt like it was calling to her. Whatever it was. And with that she opened the door to find another staircase.

Lucy let out a deep breath that she had been holding in. She was secretly happy there was only another stair case. Yet she knew she would have to go down there. So she did.

When she finally reached the bottom there was another door. Lucy wasn't as sure as last time if she wanted to open this door. But her instincts too over and opened it for her.

"Lalalalala..." a girl sang in front of Lucy. The girl was about 14 with long blonde hair and she seemed to be playing with a puppy. Oh and she was also in a jail cell.

"Hello?" Lucy said approaching the trapped girl, dislodging the fact that she had just talked and _she _may have heard Lucy.

"Wh-o who are you?" the girl asked staring at Lucy in shock. Or was it fear?

"Please don't be afraid I'm here to help you." Lucy said walking slowly to the girl her hand held out. Lucy had no escape plan, nor did she plan on even helping the girl at the start. Most of her wanted to just walk away but something kept here there.

"Then kill me."

"What?"

"Kill me, _she _is nothing without me." the girl said looking over at Lucy as the puppy vanished. The puppy vanished, out of thin air. How? Illusion magic perhaps?

"I'm not going to kill you." Lucy stated firmly. No way was she going to kill this girl. She looked so innocent, and hurt.

"Then there is no hope." the girl said and turning her attention to the air in front of her where the puppy reappeared. Definitely illusion magic.

"What's your name?" Lucy asked feeling that it was an important question.

"Mavis, now go _she _will be here soon." the girl said looking at the door on the left wall. Since when had there been a door there?

"I'm not leaving without you."

"Go Lucy Heartphilia, I promise we'll meet again." Mavis said smiling, a real smile. Lucy started to hear foot steps coming from the left door so she turned around and went up the stairs. That's when it hit her, how did Mavis know her name?

"B^tch! Who said you could use magic without my permission!" _her _voice screamed from below and then there was a slapping sound. Lucy, worried about the girl, started to turn around ready to protect Mavis. She didn't know Mavis for too long but she felt a connection with her. Lucy held her hand on the door knob ready to push the door open when there was a hand on her shoulder.

**I'm so awesome. Giving you guys ANOTHER cliff hanger then leaving for a week. Aren't I the best? Anyways see yeah later.**


	8. A Connection

"Your not supposed to be here." Lucy turned around to come face to face with a man in his early twenties. He had a strong jawline, short brown hair, a little stubble, and orange eyes...like all the guards.

He was a guard.

Immediately Lucy grabbed the hand that was on her shoulder And flipped him over his head slamming into the stairs. She watched as blood started to drip down the stairs. She didn't kill him did she?

Quickly she checked his pulse. There was none. She just killed a man.

_He would've killed you._

It was true he may have, or at least brought her to the death room on the second floor, anyhow it didn't make it any less worst.

Lucy Heartphilia was officially a killer.

"What was that?" a voice asked from outside the door, a guards voice. Lucy froze. She could feel the fear in her chest rising. Lucy felt ashamed of herself. She was just about to rush in there and save the girl but now she felt like running.

_"She is nothing without me."_ What did she mean by that?

"Go check." _She_ ordered. To one of the guards, if there was more then one guard. Heck there could be hundreds for all she knew. Lucy was doomed.

"It was just my illusions." Mavis said from outside the door. Lucy gulped. Why was this girl helping her?

"_Liar._" _She_ snapped.

"What did I say? Go check!" _she _ordered to a guard again. Lucy stopped as she heard footsteps approaching her. Her heart sped up until she felt like it was going to burst. Lucy knew there was no chance.

Slowly the door opened and a guard stared at Lucy. And stared. And stared.

"I don't see anything." The guard said tilting his head. Lucy looked down at the man beside her still dead. How did he not notice that?

"Are you sure? I'm pretty sure I felt a connection die out." _She _said. Lucy looked straight ahead hoping to see who it was, or at least what _she_ looked like. The guard was blocking her view though.

"There's nothing." The guard spoke staring directly at Lucy. Was he doing this for her sake or could he really not see her? Quickly she glanced over at Mavis. Mavis sent her a weird glance then she mouthed a single word _"Run." _and Lucy did.

000

After slowly walking back up the stairs then running for her life Lucy made it to the first floor again. Mavis must've used her illusions to shield Lucy. Though she may be punished for it afterwards. Lucy sunk to the ground. Slowly letting all the pain come back to her.

Mavis had helped Lucy and will be punished for using magic.

She didn't know Lucy and she still did it. Even after Lucy wouldn't do what she asked. And Lucy ran. She was afraid so she ran. She ran!

Lucy smashed her fist into the ground before covering her eyes with her arms and letting the tears fall.

She had already lost so many now a strange girl was willing to give her life to help Lucy.

It wasn't fair.

Why was Lucy such a coward?

She cried harder now. Lucy didn't want to be a coward anymore. But it was obvious that wasn't going to happen.

As she cried she let everything out.

Cana was dead.

Her mother was dead.

She was stuck in this pointless game of death.

She had killed someone.

Killed..someone.

Lucy had killed someone.

She had killed a person.

A person only doing what they were told.

An innocent person who was stuck here like Lucy was.

Images of the person bleeding popped into Lucy's head. The blood. The way his head smashed into the stairs. All Lucy's fault. Though she knew the guard was made by _her_ he was still alive. They were all alive. And she had killed one.

She was a murderer.

She no longer at the right to call herself her mothers child.

"Luce?"

She didn't look up. She knew who it was. She knew the only person who called her that. She also knew she had a strange connection with him but she didn't dare admit it or tell him.

"Luce?"

She ignored him. To ashamed to talk to him since she was just crying over her own pity. She was selfish. Too selfish to face anyone else.

"I'm here for you.." she felt an arm go around her shoulder but she didn't object. For once in her life...she felt safe.

"No...no your not I don't know you." She stated pushing his arm off of her ignoring the security in her head. And the warmth in his arm.

"I feel like I've known you my whole life.." he whispered slowly.

"Go away.."

"I can't. Even if I wanted to I couldn't." he said slowly and placed his arm over her again. She felt the same way. She had never admitted it though not even to herself. Especially not to herself.

She felt herself sinking into the hug. Letting her head rest on his chest. Closing her eyes knowing that he would always be there for her now. She hasn't felt this close to someone for so long..

_"You said you wanted to join Fairy Tail right?"_

She snapped her eyes open.

"Did you say something?" she asked looking up at Natsu who seemed confused.

"No why?"

"Must've been my imagination then..." she mumbled to herself but she could've sworn that she heard Natsu say something..

**Hey sorry I was on vacation and didn't have much chances to write so :P. Also for the guest that asked why they couldn't find me if they looked up my name, I changed my name to xxItzChaosxx because I found out what xxx meant :P. How about that Nalu moment good right? I hope it makes up for what will happen soon :)))))) Also I want to see your guesses for who _she _is. _She _is kind of an OC kind of not... anyways see yeah later :D**


	9. Slaughter House

_She _was not happy. _She _knew someone was watching them when she was with Mavis. People were getting suspicious.

_She _had a limited amount of time and people could not find out the real reason why she was doing this. _She _had to get this done quicker.

And that started with getting rid of the weaker ones. The one _she _knew would not succeed.

000

Wendy Marvell was 12 year olds and currently eating lunch with her friends. And Lucy. Natsu came back with a crying Lucy. Well she wasn't crying then but it was obvious she had been before.

All of them had accepted Lucy without hesitation.

Wendy didn't know for sure but she felt, along with others, that they knew Lucy before. But no one except for Levy remembered her. Which confused her because whenever she asked Levy about things they've done together before Levy never seemed to remember.

"So Lucy-san you knew Cana?" Wendy asked curiously. Everyone from their old guild Fairy Tail had come that but they couldn't always find them. Cana especially.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for your loss..." Lucy said quietly staring at her plate of stew.

"Cana wouldn't be happy with us if we were sad for her." Wendy smiled at Lucy and it was true. Cana wasn't that type of person.

"Excuse me may I have your attention?" a guard said at the front of the cafeteria. Wendy along with her friends turned their heads to see the man.

"So Mistress has decided to bring anyone under the age of 16 to a school close by so they could learn things to help make them better. Anyone under age 16 please come with me."

School?

Did Wendy ever do that?

She's heard of it but she never remembered actually doing it.

"Go on Wendy, we'll see you soon." Erza said looking over at Wendy. Wendy didn't want to leave her friends but she knew there was no choice to this matter so she got up and went to the guard along with a bunch of other people.

She recognized a few of the people that were there like Romeo and Chelia.

Romeo and Chelia were walking beside Wendy when the guard led them out of the cafeteria and into the hallway.

"Haven't seen you in a while Wendy." Chelia smiled and her and Wendy smiled back.

"I don't know who she is but it's nice to see you again Wendy." Romeo said grinning. Wendy liked his grin. And if she was being honest she had a little bit of a crush on him..

"Please enter this room." a guard said gesturing towards the door. One by one people started entering. Wendy had a bad feeling about this.

"Romeo..." Wendy said looking over at him.

"I know Wendy.." he replied quietly when it was their turn to enter the room. And they did.

After the last few people entered the door slammed shut. There were at least 20 guards at the front of the room and 15 kids. The room was relatively big though.

The kids looked around, confused. It only raised Wendys suspicion more. That's when the 20 guards approached, as did fire balls.

"Romeo look out!" Wendy yelled watching as a fireball went straight towards his head. Romeo was able to dodge, just barely though. Wendy watched as one of the guards stabbed a kid, no older, then Wendy in the gut. He fell down like a rock. Wendy wanted to go help but there were too many people around.

The other kids started screaming. At least two kids were on fire when Wendy finally realized what was happening.

This was a slaughter house.

"Sky..dragon roar!" Wendy yelled and a gush of wind came charging at the guards knocking them backwards. Wendy wasn't going down without a fight. Apparently neither were Romeo or Chelia.

Suddenly the guards started getting back up and went into a position Wendy recognized. Barely though. The Twenty of them threw their fists out and fire balls came spiraling towards everyone.

_So that's how the fireballs came before.._

Wendy glanced at Romeo, he was easily scared. He could only control his own fire.

Chelia was fighting back too though. She was easily strong. Wendy felt some hope that they could win.

She just didn't understand why her friends didn't come help her after they heard the screaming.

Maybe they couldn't hear the screaming?

After dodging the fireballs (barely) that came after them. Everyone was panting. Well everyone who was left. Which were 7 people. Wendy was happy to know Chelia and Romeo were okay.

"Gah!" She spoke too soon. She looked over to notice and arrow piercing Romeos back. Since when had there been arrows?

She watched as he raised his head blood coming out of his mouth and he fell to the ground. Wendy rushed over to help him. She could still save him..

At least that's what she was telling herself.

He was obviously hurt a lot and she didn't know if she would be able to heal him.

It didn't matter though, before she knew it an arrow went straight through her own chest.

"Wendy!" she heard Chelia scream before she hit the ground. She closed her eyes and saw the light.

000

_She _watched as Chelia the sky goddess slayer fight back to her guards. So far she was the only one left. It was a little disappointing that 19 people weren't strong enough and _she _wasted rooms and food on them.

"Do we send in more troops?" one of the guards asked but _she _just shook her head and continued twirling her finger in a circle on the desk.

"No, she's proven herself strong enough to stay. Bring up the voice control." _She _demanded and the guard did as told knowing what would happen if he didn't. They all did. They all feared _her. _And _she _liked it that way.

"Chelia Blendy you have survived this you may go back to your friends but you will not tell them what happened here or I will end your friends lives without hesitation."

_She _spoke. Watching the screen the guards backed off and immediately Chelia ran over to a blue haired girl. Wendy was it? She was a dragon slayer wasn't she? She might've survived too if she didn't try and help her friend.

"You..you killed her!" She screamed tears forming in her eyes, then she looked around at all the bodies. "YOU KILLED THEM ALL!" Instantly her eyes turned from sadness to rage.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Chelia rose from Wendy's dead body and turned angrily at the guards who didn't back down.

_She _only sighed.

"Send in a knock out arrow I'm not in the mood to making more soldiers." _She _ordered the soldier looking absolutely bored. _She _didn't understand love or friendship and why people thought so dearly of it. _She _did understand power though. Power that could help _her _rule this pathetic little world.

After the guard beside _her _sent another guard to do what was ordered an arrow came flying from the back. Chelia's attention was on the guards in front of her so she didn't see the arrow until it was too late.

It had just pierced her shoulder and the tranquilizer liquid which should be on the arrow tip must be getting to her blood soon.

_She _had heard the rumors and knew Chelia could heal herself but not if she was passed out so to knock her out the best option would be tranquilizer. And it was working. Chelia had pulled the arrow out already but now she was walking in circles. Then she passed out on the floor.

"Lock her up somewhere on the second floor, but not near Mavis, we have to find a way to keep quiet about this I don't need a riot." _she _demanded and the guards starting taking her away.

This was going to make the games go much quicker.

But she still needed it to go quicker.

**Heyyyyy I'm so sorry please don't hurt me D:. I'm sorry Wendy and Romeo are dead but I gave you Nalu in the last chapter and a little RoWen in this chapter right? Anyways see you later..**


	10. Voices

It's been a week already which meant it was time for another battle.

And Lucy had to get out of the special room.

Which sucked for her because she really loved that big bed.

But she never ate the food the 'servants' gave her anymore. She started to prefer going to the cafeteria and talking to her friends.

_Friends._

Had she really made friends?

Was it a good idea to make friends?

After what happened with Cana?

But she couldn't stop being friends with them. She felt...connected to them somehow. Sometimes she could even hear them saying something that she knew she's heard before, but she couldn't remember it.

Or she was just crazy

That's always a possibility.

"So I wonder how Wendy is doing." Natsu wondered out loud as he watched Lucy punch the stuff- sand out of that punching bag. While she was wearing gloves.

"I hope she's learning a ton of new things, she seems like that kind of girl." Lucy said while giving the last blow to the punching bag. She took her gloves off and stretched her hands. Suddenly she heard clapping behind her.

"Good job you can beat up a punching bag." Lucy turned around to see Sting and Rogue. Sting was clapping while Rogue stood there silently.

"It's better then what you can do." Natsu snapped before Lucy could even open her mouth. Sting sent Natsu an annoyed look as he approached Lucy along with Rogue.

"You know you really p^ssed off Lady and well we're here to get her revenge." Sting smirked a little ignoring what Natsu had said earlier. Natsu stepped in front of Lucy.

"I know you guys are sore from losing at the Grand Magic Games but if we want to get out of here we all have to work together." Natsu said calmly. Why was he protecting Lucy? Does he think she can't protect herself?

_"Why would we doubt your words Lucy?"_

Lucy widened her eyes again. Natsu's voice. This wasn't the first time it happened. But each time it happens it always surprises Lucy. Especially since she keeps hearing Natsu's voice the most.

"Did you hear that?" Lucy asked without thinking. She didn't usually ask anyone that question in case they thought she was crazy but it slipped out this time.

"You hear it too?" Natsu asked and blinked his eyes a few times. He widened his eyes a bit and his head started spinning in circles.

"Natsu are you okay?" Lucy said ignoring Sting and Rogue who also looked confused. She stretched her arm out to touch his shoulder but he pushed it away.

"Luce..I-" Natsu started and walked towards her. Well at least that's what he attempted to. Instead he ended up leaning to the right and his left foot crossed over with his right make him fall down.

"Natsu-." was the last thing he heard before blacking out.

000

"I hope the brats are okay.." Makarov mumbled to himself as he sat on the bars desk. It had been a year since they all went missing. It was only him, Macao, Wakabi, and Gildarts still in the guild. Honestly they were lucky. Some guilds only had there master left. It didn't matter though.

The quantity never mattered.

It was always the quality.

"Do...do you think they're dead?" Wakabi asked quietly. It wasn't the first time any of them would ask. He knew it was a tough subject for them, but it was always a possibility.

"Natsu? I doubt he would be going down without a fight and no way would he let anything happen to the rest of the guild." Macao said, hoping to cheer them up. But even he knew it was impossible at the moment.

"I guess we'll just wait for Gildarts to come back and tell us if he's found anything else." Wakabi sighed. Gildarts had left three times so far following a hunch or a rumor. Each time came out negative though.

Would they ever find them?

000

"You hear it too?" Natsu asked them blinked his eyes a few times. He looked around himself but he wasn't where he thought he was. Instead he was in a castle. The castle of Fiore. He had never been there before but somehow he knew what it was.

No...he has been here.

After the Grand Magic Games.

No...after they won, they went home.

That felt wrong though.

It didn't feel real.

He looked around when he noticed people. People he knew.

The first person he noticed was Lucy. No two Lucy's. One was wrapped in a cloak while the other was wearing something that Natsu didn't think Lucy would ever wear.

But it felt familiar seeing her wear that.

He then noticed himself.

Himself.

Why was he here?

How was he here.

Natsu noticed that he was mad at someone else. He looked around and noticed someone else here. Natsu didn't recognize him at first but then he realized it was Rogue. With a weird hair cut.

Before Natsu could realize what was going on he saw Rogue shoot something at Lucy. He saw that Natsu was moving his mouth but he didn't hear anything.

Suddenly the cloaked Lucy ran in front of the other Lucy taking the impact instead.

And then she fell.

She was dead.

**So you guys are going to hate me so much next chapter but I promise if you keep reading it gets better and then we all have a nice group hug :D :D :D. Or you slap me a dozen times.**

**I wouldn't blame you.**

**I would slap me too.**

**Now I like to see your guy's guesses so guess away :D**

**Anyways see yeah later and sorry it's short :P**


	11. Mercy

It was the last few minutes of the battle.

Only Gajeel and Levy were left.

Rogue and Thibault were down.

_She _had noticed that the only reason Levy was still up was because Gajeel was protecting her.

This was not part of _her _plan.

_She _needed to make sure _her _plan worked.

It just needed a few adjustments.

"Well done, here are the scores." _she _spoke into the microphone. _She _clicked a button and a screen popped up with the winners names.

Gajeel Redfox.

That was all.

There was no second, no third or fourth.

Only first.

That was the adjustment.

_She _watched the billion TV's_ she _had up so _she _could keep an eye on everything. _Her _attention was mainly focused on the TV that showed the stadium. Everyone was completely the confused on only why one name had turned up on the screen.

Things were about to get amusing.

000

Lucy watched the screen in Natsu's room as only one name on the screen popped up.

_Why isn't Levy up there too?_

"Natsu?" Lucy looked down at his sleeping body as he was stirring in his sleep. Then his eyes opened slowly.

"Ugh..what happened?" Natsu asked rubbing his head. He then looked at Lucy who was sitting on the end of his bed, his eyes wide.

"You passed out and I brought you here, do you know how heavy you-" Lucy started but was cut off when Natsu wrapped her in a hug.

"Um.." Lucy was unsure of what was happening. Natsu didn't usually hug her, and after what has happened today Lucy has been very confused.

But she hugged back.

"I saw you die." Natsu stated bluntly and continued hugging her.

"Wait what?" Lucy asked pushing Natsu away from the hug. Not that she didn't enjoy the hug, that statement just shocked her.

"I sa- wait what's going on?" Natsu asked bringing his attention to the magical screen Lucy was able to bring in here so they could watch the fight.

_Did he really just change the subject like that? Whatever I didn't want to talk about it anyways.. _

"I honestly don't know." Lucy said as she watched the screen. They had started to drag the unconscious bodies away then one of the guards grabbed Levy's arm but Gajeel knocked him aside.

Then he started yelling as more guards came to take Levy away.

Everyone was confused and soon enough Gajeel was overwhelmed.

About 10 guards were holding him back as two were taking Levy away when suddenly a voice spoke.

"Enough," _her _voice echoed. Lucy could hear it even from the room she was in.

Gajeel didn't stop though and the ten guards that were piled on him started to struggle. Levy started to fight against the two men holding her back but to no prevail.

_She was never really strong._

Wait..how did Lucy know that exactly? During the time she spent with Levy there was never physical activity, Lucy wouldn't have been able to know that.

_Lucky guess?_

Yeah, a lucky guess. That's all it was.

"Gajeel Redfox you obviously care deeply for this Levy McGarden, if you confess your true feelings I will give her mercy." _she _said which surprised Lucy. She had never once shown mercy to people before.

Lucy noticed that Erza was running towards Levy at top speed, she was still so far though.

But why was she running towards her?

"You'll, really show mercy on her?" Gajeel asked calming down a bit.

"Yes." the voice replied. One of the guards holding Levy hit the back of her knee, hard, making her fall onto her knees.

"I..I can't." Gajeel said and was that red on his cheeks?

"Take her away then."

"Wait!" Gajeel yelled as one of the guards grabbed her arm again.

"Yes?"

"I...I love her." Gajeel spat out his face completely red. Levy was on the verge of tears and her cheeks were pink. She was smiling though.

Lucy was too shocked by the whole situation to realize the guard grabbing his sword.

"Gajeel I-" Levy was cut off by the sword going through her chest. Her head went up as blood spat out of her mouth. The guard removed his sword from her chest and sheathed it once again.

Her lifeless body fell to the ground, blood pooled onto the floor everywhere.

Gajeel screamed bloody murder as he tore the guards off of him and ran to the guard who had stabbed her then started to beat him senseless. While Erza who had finally arrived went to Levy's side.

Then started crying.

Which was what Lucy wanted to do.

She just watched another friend die in front of her eyes.

She had made friends again.

And she was hurt once more.

They both died by _her _hands.

Lucy glanced at Natsu who's face went dark. His eyes screamed vengeance. But instead he put his arm around Lucy in a comforting way.

And to be honest it was comforting.

But it didn't stop the fact that whenever Lucy made friends they died, and she was always hurt in the end.

"I..I built the wall around me so this wouldn't hurt anymore, this pain wouldn't come again." Lucy admitted to Natsu as she watched Erza cry over Levy's body.

"Luce, if you build a wall around yourself to prevent pain you also prevent joy from coming in. It's always okay to cry though." Natsu told her, his eyes turning sincere.

Then watery.

As if he was about to cry too.

Then Lucy hugged him.

Levy was his friend too.

They both lost someone that day.

So they both cried.

Lucy looked at the screen and watched Erza get up and say something.

She couldn't hear what Erza was saying due to her and Natsu's sobbing but apparently it riled the crowd up because all hell broke loose.

**Another cliffhanger!  
><strong>**Also please don't hurt me! *whimpers* You'll regret it by the end of it.**

**And if you want to stop reading because of all these character deaths please don't I promise I'll make you happy by the end.**

**I promise.**

**Anyways see yeah later.**


	12. Battle Field

"It's time." Natsu said and got off the bed, releasing Lucy of their embrace. She stared at him in confusion. What was time? What's going on?

"We've been planning this for a while, I guess Erza decided that it was time." Natsu explained, kind of. It wasn't very descriptive, if anything it just mad Lucy even more confused then before.

"What have you been planning?" Lucy asked, Natsu only smirked at her. A smirk that told her that something was about to happen. Something big.

"A revolution." was the last thing he said before dragging her out of the room and into the battle field.

000

_She _frowned. _She _had done things to prevent a riot, and now here was one.

_She _had shown mercy on that girl.

_She _had done what _she _said _she _would without foiling her own plan.

So why were they so upset?

"What is your order?" the general asked her.

"A double order of fries." _She _replied rudely.

"Excuse me?"

"What do you think my friggen order is? Fight back but don't kill them! Not unless they are obviously too weak." _She _snapped at him. He nodded and ran out of the room to tell his soldiers.

He was the general shouldn't he know SOME things?

_She _had to accept that not everyone was as smart as _her_.

Even if it was hard.

Because this human race was pathetic.

Ruled by a stupid king.

When instead it could be ruled by _her._

One of the smartest people in the world.

In both worlds.

This world and _hers._

Too bad _her _world doesn't have magic though.

So _she _planned on taking over this world.

000

Lucy looked around the battleground.

Everyone was fighting.

There was this blue haired girl and it was raining all around her as she mumbled a few words "Drip, drop" was it?

There was also a blue haired man with a tattoo on his face who was fighting a bunch of different guards at one time.

There were so many people that Lucy didn't recognize, but at the same time.

She did.

It was weird.

Instead of worrying about it though, Lucy decided to join in the fight.

She summoned Loke to join in the fight then she brought out her own whip to fight with. After knocking out a few guards, Natsu ended up by her side.

"So you've been planning this for a while eh?" Lucy asked before kicking a guard in his face making him stumble backwards.

"Yep." Natsu smirked at her before punching out a guard with his flaming fist.

"How'd you know everyone else would agree to fighting?" Lucy asked then summoned Scorpio to join the fight. Once done he yelled "Wicked" and blasted sand at a group of guards.

"Well it's a bunch of wizards held captive in one place, it was a fifty-fifty chance that they would fight along." Natsu said then flame kicked a guard in the face making him fall into other guards.

Lucy smiled a bit at his little, trying to forget the pain she had when she saw Levy die.

Trying to push it away like she did with Cana.

But she couldn't.

It was harder this time. Two friends, she had lost two friends and it hasn't even been a year.

So instead she decided take it out on the guards.

Which made her fight even harder.

Showing them that she wasn't weak. Nor would she ever be weak again. Not with Levy and Cana in her heart, because this time she wasn't going to push people away. She was going to embrace them like those two would've wanted.

And she kept fighting the guards until they were gone.

Everyone looked around in confusion, the guards were gone. Only a cloud of smoke appeared where the guards were.

And then a door at the arena started to open.

When it was open she saw herself.

She saw herself. Herself. HERSELF!

No not only that, she saw everyone else too. There was one for each person and the arena and then some. The and then some were those who had lost their fights and died.

There was one for Levy and Cana too.

Except they were different somehow. Everyone was a bit different. They looked exactly alike. Except for their eyes, their eyes told Lucy that these were clones of themselves.

Evil clones.

Then everything went black.

000

"Your guards are doing a terrible job taking them down." _She _stated to the general.

"It's a bit harder then we thought yes.." he said a bit nervously.

"Then they are weak. I have no use for weak people here." _She _said simply then snapped _her _fingers and the guards are the screen were gone. The general just stood there in shock.

"Send in the other forces, they should finish the job." _She _ordered. But he didn't do what _she _said. No instead he pulled out his sword.

"You...you killed my men." he said approaching _her _in _her _throne that _she _had installed for _herself._

"They were puppets with no life force, weak ones at that. Do you want to end up like them?" _She _asked holding two fingers up ready to snap them at any moment. He sighed but sheathed his weapon.

"No my lady."

"Good then send out the other forces, the clones of themselves." _She _demanded more impatient.

Soon _her _plan will be in action.

It just needed a few tweaks.

But that doesn't matter.

Not when your name is Mavis.

**Short chapter I know I'm sorry, I'm just not in that great of a mood to be writing. Bad day and all :P. So any more guesses on who this could be? You've learned her first name but do you know anything else? Ooooh the suspense. I'm so cruel BWA HA HA HA see yeah later.**


	13. Giving Up Isn't An Option

Lucy opened her eyes slowly. She noticed that she was on the ground, and the ground was blue. A light blue actually. She widened her eyes when smelled blood.

Just like in the second floor.

Lucy sat up quickly but instantly regretted it as a pounding came to her head. She held her hand up to her head to keep herself from falling again as her vision blurred. When she was able to sit up straight without tilting she put her left hand to the back of her head to find out why her head hurt so much.

She flinched when she found a bruise.

_Someone must've hit me in the head or something.. _Lucy pondered to herself. Well that was until she realized where she was.

She was in a no magic cell like what the magic armies have.

How she knew that, she had no idea.

But she did.

The cell she was in was a blue cylinder. The sides of it looked like electricity flowing, but Lucy knew that was the part that stopped magic. What really got her was that the cells were floating.

And by cells, there was more then one.

There was about 20 all beside each other.

Each filled with someone.

Except for the one beside her.

"Oh your awake?" there was a girl on a floating platform that Lucy hadn't noticed before. The girl sounded strangely familiar and she was looking straight at Lucy. Well not exactly half of her face was looking at Lucy while her back was turned to her.

The girl also LOOKED familiar.

She was small in height with wavy light blonde hair. Her hair was up to her neck and looked like it have been cut with a blade.

"Who, who are you?" Lucy asked leaning her back up against the side of her cell, instantly she got a shock up her spine making her fly forward.

"I wouldn't do that, the walls there weren't meant to be touched. You should be careful with that head of yours by the way, one of those minions got you good." The girl said her back still to Lucy.

She sounded VERY familiar to Lucy.

"Who are you," Lucy repeated her question trying to sound more threatening then before, even if this girl had the other hand.

"How rude of me, my name is Mavis Noillimrev, I'm from Edolas," the girl turn her head fully so Lucy could see her full face. One of her eyes were normal, the one that was shown to Lucy. The other one on the other hand was black, pure black except for a white pupil.

She then gave Lucy a wicked grin.

"The one who has emprisonned you all here."

~We'll be right back after this commerical break~

HAHAHA I'm a jerk!

Anyways you should all try "Lady Chaos' soda supreme!" It's an amazing blend of lime and lemons with a bit of pizazz. So much better then the leading brand (Cama's soda goodies) and definetly won't turn you all into her slaves so she can take over the world!

~Back to our show~

This was the girl? This was THE girl that had trapped them?

That let Cana die.

That killed Levy after saying she would show her mercy?

THAT TURNED THEIR LIVES INTO PURE TORTURE?

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Lucy screamed flinging herself against the front side of the cell that was faced to the girl, the girl who called herself Mavis.

Lucy ignored the fact that for some reason she knew what Edolas was.

She ignored the fact that the girl in front of her looked like Mavis she met before.

She ignored the jolts of electricity running through her body as she clawed at the walls of the cell.

No the only thing on her mind right now was revenge.

She had promised to avenge Cana, and the only way to do it was to kill this woman.

To kill this person who ruined her life.

Who ruined her life with Natsu.

Lucy didn't know what she meant by that, but it just happened.

"Your going to kill yourself that way," Mavis said turning her full body to Lucy. Platforms came in front of the girl as she took each step, coming closer to Lucy.

The pain kept going through Lucy like daggers stabbing her back.

Not just the physical pain, the mental.

To witness her friends killer, then have her warn Lucy.

"What would Natsu do if you die?" Lucy widened her eyes.

What would Natsu do if she died?

It seemed though they've only known each other for a week but they felt so close to each other.

She couldn't understand it, it was just there.

So remembering that she moved away from the wall.

That's when all the pain hit her.

Steam rised from her fingers and the front of her body. She bit her lip harshly hoping not to scream. The migraine Lucy had before felt like nothing compared to pain she felt in her head right now.

It felt as if her head wanted to explode.

Not to mention that the front of body started to feel cold, a burning type of cold feeling. Lucy felt numb in her legs, losing control of them as her knees fell to the ground. It felt like they were going to shatter against the cold hard ground in her cell.

Her whole body screamed at her desperately, as if it wanted it to end.

As if it wanted it all to end. She could do it, she could kill herself now.

Sure it would be painful but it would be over.

That was just the fear talking though. The pain in her heart.

She wasn't going to give up, at least not in front of her.

And especially not now, now that she has someone to live for.

_"I will never give up. As long as I'm still breathing in this world... As long as I'm still standing... I'll never give up!"_

And neither would he.

"What do you want with me?" Lucy asked still on her knees, she didn't think she would be able to move her legs at the moment.

"I'm going to be honest with you, I've taken quite an interest in you Lucy Heartphilia of Fairy Tail." Fairy Tail?

Why did that name sound so familiar.

Was it a guild?

"So since it's most likely that you won't survive here I decided to tell you the truth."

Wait..what did she mean Lucy won't survive?

"As I said I'm from Edolas, you've been there too actually. Anyways when Anima was set to reverse being the brilliant genius I am had already collected some magic which brought me to Earthland, your world." Mavis paused for a moment and sat down cross legged "Being from Edolas I had no actual magic in my body but apparently my duplicate here, who had died somehow and is now a ghost while I'm still 16, though she is only a ghost she still possesses a great quantity magic which I've been taking from her to fuel this place."

Was that girl in the basement..a ghost?

"Of course I needed more magic, so I've kidnapped a few others taking their magic from them also. It's very painful because each time they regain their magic I use a machine to take it all out until they die of pain."

"It's what I do to those who lose. They were weak anyways they deserved, though I guess I didn't do it to those children..." The girl pondered for a moment.

"What do you mean 'those children'?" Lucy asked.

"That's for later in the story, anyways about a year ago I gained enough magic to kidnap all the mages in Fiore from aged 10-30."

A year ago? They've only been here for a few months?

"Not everyone survived THE process."

"What process?"

"Erasing everyone's minds of course."

**PLOT TWIST OOOOOOOOOOOOH.  
><strong>**I'm so weird ;D. I'm actually kind of proud of this story and I hope you guys are still interested because the end will be coming soon. So will some more Nalu ;D. Anyways I've got a theory but I'm too lazy to type it right now so if you would like to know PM me or if your a guest just tell me and it'll be in the next chapter.**

**See yeah later.**


	14. You!

_"Erasing everyone's minds of course."_

"WHAT?" Lucy practically screamed. Erasing their minds? How the h^ll did she do that? Why would she do that?

_"About a year ago I kidnappe-"_

A year, but it's only been a few months since Lucy's been here.

Not a year.

She couldn't have kidnapped them a year ago.

And no way could she have been able to erase EVERYONE'S minds.

"You don't seriously believe your Lucy Heartphilia, daughter of Jude and Layla Heartphilia do you?" _She _asked. Lucy didn't answer. Could all of this be a lie? Were those people even real?

Who were Lucy's real parents?

"Well you should because you are." Edolas Mavis laughed. Lucy let out a sigh of relief.

She was happy to know that they were her real parents.

But what was erased from her mind then?

"I suppose I should tell you things hm? Well then like I said, about a year ago I had kidnapped you and brought you to _certain _chambers where I wiped your minds."

"But..I remember who I am." Lucy said. She wasn't trying to be kind to this woman nor was she trying to be respectful.

Lucy hated her guts.

She was just curious now.

"Yes yes I know that. Taking everything just wouldn't be nice now would it?" She laughed again.

It took every bit of Lucy's strength not to fling herself at the wall again, and attempt to kill her.

Nice, she thought she was being nice?

SHE'S A MONSTER!

But Lucy had to know.

She just had to.

"To make you stronger I erased the people and events from your mind that made you..softhearted."

...

Those voices Lucy had heard...

They were real?

They were memories?

She knows Natsu?

..That can't be right..

"For you I had erase everything from Fairy Tail including all your friends like Natsu, Erza, Gray, Levy..."

"Wait I remember Levy though!" Lucy interrupted. She remembered going to the park with Levy. She remembered having sleepovers with Levy. Of course the memories were a bit blurry but they were there.

This was a lie.

She was lying.

"After I saw the strength you gained when Cana died so I decided to give you new memories of a weak friend you once had knowing she would die and see if it made you stronger. It didn't work out as planned though.."

That's when Lucy snapped.

"WHAT THE H^LL YOU KILLED LEVY TO TRY TO TORTURE ME?" Lucy screamed her voice sounded fragile as if she was about to break. If she wasn't too weak at the moment, those walls would be electrocuting her once more.

The girl only titled her head, with an emotionless expression on her face.

Edolas Mavis may have once been pretty but now..she just looked evil.

Pure evil.

"Why...why would you do this to me?" Lucy asked as she calmed her voice fearing that it would shatter. She feared her whole body would shatter. She feared her mind would shatter.

She just wanted to go back to normal.

Why, why has she been cursed by this luck.

The girl who once had an emotionless expression on her face now had a wicked grin.

"It's not all about you, you know." Lucy stared into her eyes. One black, one normal. It was like they were taunting her somehow.

"Your not the only one who's memory was erased. There's Sting and Rogue, I took away their memories from when they learned that friendship is 'good'," Edolas Mavis made air quotations at the word 'good'.

"Minerva was a bit trickier since I liked her arrogance after she left Sabertooth but Sting and Rogue won. Erasing every Fairies mind about you and Juvia was quite tricky,"

Juvia, who's Juvia?

The name sounded familiar too. Whenever Lucy thought of the name all she could think of was rain...and stalkers.

"I was hoping to erase their minds about Gajeel's too but there was something blocking it...must be a first generation dragon slayer thing because I had problems with Wendy and Natsu too. Don't worry I was able to erase their memory about you though!" She said smiling. Then Edolas Mavis started naming off a other people's names of who's memories and why.

Some of them sounded familiar like Jellal, Meredy, and Sho.

This girl has wiped away part of their lifes, for her amusement.

Their pain was all for her amusement, or was it?

Was all of this just for her amusement?

It was too well thought out to just be for her amusement.

So what was there to gain?

"What are you planning?" Lucy asked.

"Oh let's not worry about that right now let's talk about you and Natsu." The girl sat down cross legged. She looked...happy?

Not a wicked type of happy.

A girlish type of happy.

A happy you would find in a 16 year old girl.

"What?"

"You can't be serious, even before I wiped your memories you and Natsu were so close. Best friends even, but I think there's something more coming eh?" She smirked a bit.

Just like a teenager.

This girl was a monster.

A torturer.

But she was still a teenager.

The thing that bugged Lucy most was that she had said Natsu and her knew each other before. That they were best friends. That Lucy knew everyone in Fairy Tail.

It was hard..it was hard to believe.

Yet somehow, it was believable.

"Nothing's going on.."

"Awh come on don't be like that." Edolas Mavis pouted.

Pouted.

She actually pouted.

What was with this girl?

"Natsu..Natsu said he saw me die." Lucy said. This girl seemed to know a lot about Lucy and Natsu so maybe she knew that.

"Huh, oh he must've seen the future you at the time during the Grand Magic games I guess? Wait has he been seeing images?" She asked, her eyes becoming more serious. A dangerous serious.

"No, it was just one dream.." Lucy replied. Mavis didn't look so certain though.

"What about _you _Lucy have you been seeing images or _hearing voices?_" Lucy shook her head. That teenaged girl who was talking to Lucy a minute ago was gone.

Now it was back to scary Mavis.

The girl opened her mouth to say something else but they were interrupted by a scream.

A man's scream.

That happen to sound girly.

"What the h^ll?" Mavis asked turning her head, as did Lucy. It was a soldier. Running on the plat forms that kept popping up under his feet. He turned around and pulled out his gun to shoot something.

Then there was fire.

A whole lot of fire.

And a figure come out from the fire, punching the soldier with his fist engulfed in fire. The soldier went flying.

When the smoke from the fire cleared up they could see the person.

"Natsu.." Lucy said watching her friend. He was mad.

Madder then she's ever seen him before.

Which shouldn't be that long but now that Mavis had told her about knowing Natsu before, some images of him would pop up in her head every now and then. There were some where he was happy, mad, even sad. It was only him though, no one else.

"YOU!" Natsu screamed pointing his fiery finger at Edolas Mavis.

Her eyes widened in fear.

"I heard everything, and you'll pay for what you did to Lucy! What you did to all of us!" And with that he started to chase after her.

**Bwa ha ha ha ha ha so cruel.**

**I'm having a little bit of writers block for this story but don't worry. I'll be fine. Anyways see yeah later.**


End file.
